Full Moon Nights
by Herochick007
Summary: With Snape vanished, Hermione starts brewing the wolfsbane potion for Remus. When she finds an old book, she finds a way to more than just keep him company.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Day 16 - Auction 2 Moony **

**Word count: 1743**

"It can't be done." Those words echoed in Hermione's head as she measured the powdered moonstone. She added to the boiling cauldron and held her breath. Thick pink smoke filled the air. It stunk like rotten eggs.

"Damn it!" she yelled vanishing the cauldron and the potion inside.

"Hermione?" She glared at the doorway.

"Remus? What are you doing up this late?"

"Couldn't sleep, I thought I heard someone down here."

"Just me, I couldn't sleep, and I figured I might as well try and get this right."

"Get what right?"

"The wolfsbane potion. I found the recipe, in Snape's book, and figured...since he's, you know, gone, maybe I could do it."

"It's an extremely complicated potion, Hermione. I know you're brilliant, but I highly doubt anyone other than Severus could brew it."

"I'll get it right, Remus."

"Go to bed, Hermione. Don't do this to yourself. I'm not worth it." Hermione watched the man walk from the basement lab. She sighed sinking into a chair. The full moon was in three days. Hermione knew Remus didn't have any left over potion. Severus had disappeared the night Voldemort had come back to power, no one knew where he had gone.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked the empty room. She picked up the monkshood and stared at the plant. Her eyes widened slowly and she summoned another cauldron. Taking a deep breath she started the potion again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hermione? Why did you call me down here? You know the moon's going rise in less than an hour. It's not safe!"

"Remus, I got it! I managed to get it!" she exclaimed holding out a smoking goblet. Remus blinked. Hermione looked as though she hadn't slept in since he'd found her down here three nights ago.

"It smells right," he confirmed slowly bringing the goblet to his lips. He took a sip before downing it.

"It's right," he whispered. Hermione smiled and sighed in relief. She'd been terrified she'd messed up again and it would kill him.

"Want to stay down here with me? I've got research to do, so I can at least keep you company. I know you're not dangerous once you've had the potion."

"I still turn into a wolf."

"But you keep your mind?"

"Mostly. Here, since you want my company, I'll be over here," Remus motioned to a large cage he'd set up in the basement, as a precaution.

"If you'll feel safer," she shrugged. She locked Remus in the cage smiling at him sadly.

She was copying down some obscure fact when Remus started transforming. She paused to watch, it was terrifying watching his features, handsome features, stretch and twist. He fell to his knees, his legs popping backwards. She gasped at the look of pain on his face. Fur covered his body and he stretched.

"You almost look like a regular wolf," she commented. He looked at her, watching her from between the bars of the cage.

"It must be painful, maybe I can find a way to help you? Maybe alter the wolfsbane? I'm going to check the Blacks' library, might be something there?" Remus watched her, he could smell her as she moved. She smelled like...roses, mixed with wolfsbane, mixed with a hint of sweat. He curled up and slept, the transformation always taking so much out of him.

"Morning, Remus." He opened his eyes slowly. Hermione was standing there, she was at least wearing clean clothes. She unlocked the cage.

"Did you want something to eat?"

"No, is the rest of the order here?"

"Upstairs, I guess they're waiting on you."

"Thanks Hermione. Last night was, well, pleasant at least."

"You're welcome, I've been reading a lot about the anti-werewolf legislation the ministry's been pushing. It's horrible. Maybe...maybe I can find a way to fix it? I could become minister some day?" Remus laughed.

"An admirable goal, you'll make a great minister of magic. I've got to get upstairs." Hermione nodded turning her head back to another book, this one Remus didn't recognize.

The next two nights of the moon, they followed the same pattern. Hermione would brew for him, he'd sleep safely locked in the cage while she did research.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"I want to, Remus. Besides, it's not like I can really do anything else for the order, I'm not of age or anything, not yet," she added. "According the spell I did, the time turner did alter my age. I'll be seventeen in September."

"I know Sirius appreciates it too."

"He's a good friend, Remus." Hermione locked Remus' cage for the last time of the month vowing to herself she would find a way to help him.

She had been reading when Remus howled loudly startling her. She jumped, knocking over a shelf. She could feel Remus' eyes on her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she called to him. She carefully picked up the shelf and blinked a leather bound book fell at her feet. She picked it up and dusted off the cover. It must have been hidden for a long time. She carefully cracked it open relishing the smell of old book and soft leather.

"Hrmmr?" Remus asked from the cage. She walked over and held the book down.

"I don't know if you can read in this state, but look, I don't recognize the handwriting. This is a picture of a wolf though, and this looks like a variation of the wolfsbane potion. You don't think it could be a cure?" She laughed as Remus made a face as if saying 'not possible'.

"We'll see."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione held the leather book carefully following the instructions. She'd melted two cauldrons already.

"Hermione? Give it up, there is no cure for lycanthropy. You're chasing a pipe dream, who knows what that potion even is, it could be a way to murder werewolves."

"Look at the illustration, Remus. This has to be a cure."

"It could be anything, if there was a cure, don't you think someone would know about it?"

"With the way werewolves are treated? With the way the ministry sets them up as enemies. You've said yourself most werewolves can't even afford the ingredients to brew their own wolfsbane. Who's to say there isn't a cure, but no one wants to risk it?"

"You are going to end up killing me, Hermione."

"I'm going to cure you, Remus. And if this doesn't work, I'll become minister of magic and repeal all the antiwerewolf legislation!" Remus shook his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The three nights of the full moon in August, Remus took his usual wolfsbane potion and him and Hermione continued their full moon routine.

"Are you still trying to brew that potion you found in the book?" he asked one morning. The whole lab smelled of wolfsbane and honey.

"Yes, I think I've got it right this time. We have a month to double check everything."

"Hermione. Why are you doing this? Don't tell me it's because you feel sorry for me, I know you don't."

"Remus, I have my reasons. Yes, they've changed since we started this, whatever this actually is. I still want to help you, but...if this works, I'll explain. I promise." Remus stared at Hermione as she made her way upstairs muttering something about a shower. She still smelled of roses, and wolfsbane, and, he paused, pheromones? Remus shook his head. Why would a girl, almost woman, like Hermione find him attractive? She must be thinking about someone, he decided.

"Remus, I need a hair, a werewolf hair," Hermione stated the next morning. "Is it alright if I take one from the cage? It has to be yours. The potion is DNA specific."

"Sure, I still think you're going end up poisoning me," Remus muttered watching Hermione go down the stairs to the lab. He couldn't help but notice her behind looked nice in the tight jeans she was wearing. He ended up following her.

"Okay, once I add this, it should be clear," she whispered dropping the hair into the vial. The potion shimmered before becoming clear. Hermione's eyes lit up as she watched it.

"What's next?" Remus asked. He'd tried reading the book, but the swirling handwriting had only given him a headache.

"We wait. The potion has to decant for a month, just in time for the next full moon."

"And you expect me to take an experimental potion that might kill me."

"It won't kill you, I promise. I've done all the research Remus, you've seen my notes yourself."

"I understood half of them, I was never very good at potions. Transfiguration, yes, defense, yes, potions, no."

"Trust me this will work." Remus nodded walking back upstairs. Hermione watched and glanced at the potion.

"It has to," she added once he was out of ear shot.

September came quickly and Remus met Hermione in the lab on the first night.

"Moon rise is in," he glanced at his watch. "an hour. Are you sure you want to try this? We could just use the regular potion."

"It will work," she whispered handing Remus the vial. "Drink it all, I don't care what it taste like," she ordered. Remus stared at the clear liquid. He downed like a shot. He shuddered. Hermione rocked on the edge of her seat, watching him.

"How do you feel?"

"The same." She nodded.

"I think that's good."

"I'm getting in the cage, just in case." Hermione nodded trying to hide the worry crossing her face. She locked the door for Remus and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Remus," she whispered slowly unlocking the door.

"Moon rise has past, you can come out." He crawled out and stared at her.

"Hermione...you did it! I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You're forgiven. Do you know what tonight is, Remus?"

"Full moon night."

"It's my birthday, don't tell me you forgot." Remus blinked staring at Hermione. A smile broke across his scarred face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her in the air before lowering her to the ground and kissing her a passionate kiss. She returned it wrapping her arms around him.

"Hermione, would you do me the honor of being mine?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," she replied kissing him again. "This, Remus, is why I wanted to find a way to help you. I...I love you," she whispered. He smiled kissing her.

"I love you too."


End file.
